An Assassin's Assistant
by HumoRRomance
Summary: Anna's life is finally on track. She has an amazing new job, lives in a grand flat.Speaking of job, her boss is a mysterious guy, when she discovers his biggest secret, her life takes a huge turn. Join her as her life is entwined in the centuries long battle between the Assassin's and the Templars. Rate T for language. Chapter 1 revised and improved.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Homecoming Hello everybody, this is my first fiction. Been thinking of the idea for a long time. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. The fic is a crossover between Assassin's creed and Frozen. But I will move it after I get enough likes/follows. Kay, so on with the story. Lines written in _Italics _represent things happening at a different place.

Anna looked at herself in the car mirror for the millionth time that day, "Oh come on Anna, if you look into the mirror again, even ONCE. I'm gonna break it off and throw it out the damn window" said the Blonde sitting next to her on the passenger seat. The blonde, originally named Rapunzel was usually called Zel by her friends and family she was helping her best friend Anna in hunting houses, since she had just moved to Arendelle.

"But it's not my fault I'm nervous" said Anna. "Yes it is , you're looking for a house, not going on a date. C'mon , get out." said Zel as she shoved the redhead out of the car. Anna obeyed and got out, looking at the building as she got out, to say that the building was grand had to be and understatement, as it had a ground floor and a first floor and was painted in a dark gold color with small swirls of red and a very light ice blue in it. But there was something about the building that increased it's grandeur, "maybe it's the lighting" Anna a few seconds Rapunzel was by her side. "C'mon move it" she said while motioning towards the door. Anna walked up to the door and politely knocked on the door.

There was a small pause and then some shuffling noise was heard, the door was opened by a girl who looked about the same age as her, which was about 20-ish, and was clad in a ruffled baby blue top and dark blue jeans. "Hello, can I help you with something?" she asked the shorter redhead while offering her a small smile. "Yes, um, I'm here to inquire about the room that you put up for rent" Anna said with a bigger-than-needed smile, the blonde was in thought for a moment "Oh, yeah, sure please come in" She replied while moving aside to offer some space for the auburn haired girl and her companion to enter. Anna complied and motioned behind her for the other blonde to follow, "My name is Elsane, but you can call me Elsa" the other –other blonde said while closing the door behind them. " Well, my name is Annalisa or Anna for short", she paused before continuing, " and the blonde one is Rapunzel, or Zellie for short".

"okay then, Anna and Zellie , follow me" Elsa said with a polite smile as she motioned for them to follow her. She led them up two flights of stairs and made a right turn and continued walking down a short but elegant hallway, while she was doing that and Zellie was busy looking around the house with an awestruck expression on her face, Anna was lost in her thoughts "It's definitely bigger than it looks from outside" she thought as she looked around the hallway which was illuminated by small chandeliers. "Okay, here we are" The girl in front of her said as she stopped at the door of a room.

She opened the door and motioned for them to come in , both the girls obeyed and followed her into a dark room. They both stood behind the blue-clad female, she then reached to her right to switch on the lights (that rhyming tho). A clicking sound came from the switch, a single bulb hanging from the ceiling flickered ON. And then suddenly- nothing happened, Anna looked around in confusion "Is that it?" she asked the girl in front of her, "oh, sorry, I keep forgetting to do this" Elsa then reached out to left, and another clicking noise was heard.

Then there was flickering all around the room and then four lamps on the walls to her left and right lit up along with a huge glass chandelier in the middle of the ceiling , the chandelier had a mixture of blue and red tinted glass squares along with transparent ones. As soon as the room had lit up so had Anna's face , she was delighted and awestruck at the same time.

The room on the other hand, had walls which were painted in a teal color, except for the wall which was directly opposite of her. Which was painted in black color and had the insignia of a strange A -shaped symbol on fire ,which was red in color. But Anna was too busy to mind, "So do you like it?" the radiant blonde asked, but her question went unanswered . Zellie nudged Anna in her side , snapping the redhead out of her thoughts, "Ow, what was that for?" Anna demanded while whining a bit and rubbing her side where she had been nudged. "She's asking weather if you like it or not" Zellie replied while motioning towards the other blonde with her eyes.

"oh, um, sorry I zoned out. I've been doing that for quite a bit nowadays" the apparent owner of the house looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Upon realizing that she had not answered the question she quickly said "Yes, of course but ultimately everything depends on the price you're offering". "well, how much do you think it's worth?" Elsa asked the teal-eyed girl , "I don't know, maybe two thousand Dollars?" Anna replied. This time, both of the blue-eyed girl's eyebrows shot up. "It's not even near that number…." She paused, Anna feared that the blonde was going to say a bigger number, "I actually planned for it to be four hundred and fifty dollars, but if you wanna pay two thousand Dollars, you're more than welcome" Elsa finished with a teasing smile.

"No no no, I'm perfectly fine with your number" Anna said as soon as the blonde finished. "Good. So you can move in whenever you want." Elsa added. "How about now?" Anna inquired, "because all that I have is down there in the car". "I'm sure I don't mind. C'mon I'll help you" the blonde replied with a bigger smile than the other times. "Okay, let's do it." Anna said with a big grin.

The next few hours were spent by the three women in setting up Anna's room. When they were finally done Elsa invited them for dinner, which both of them accepted . After the dinner Zellie bid them farewell.

Anna and Elsa chatted in a routinely manner while picking up the dishes. "So, you got any family here?" Anna asked Elsa, "Here, I have only brother" Elsa answered as her thoughts went to her brother.

_A hooded figure was up in a tree looking at his next target, who was a guard of level 3 security and had with him a keycard that would provide access to the database of level 1,2 and 3 computer information. He jumped out of the tree once he was sure that no one was around. _

_His hidden blades extended from both of his arms and plunged them deep into the back of neck of the man below him_. _The man tried to scream but the sound he made came out sounding suspiciously like a gurgle. He went limp and fell to the ground face-first, once the hooded man above him was sure of the demise of the one below him, he pulled out the blades from the man's neck and with a flick of his thumb retracted into his sleeves. He searched the body for the keycard and retrieved it. _

_He put it the card into a bag stood up and pulled his hood back, looking up to the moon, his crimson colored eyes reflecting the light making them shine with an eerie glow. He pulled his hood back up and folded his sleeves which revealed a red tattoo of an A whose ends were curved like a pickaxe on his forearm and the symbol was on fire which was then stuffed his hands into his pocket , walked over the body of the guard and then out of the park._

Anna was laying in her bed finally content with her room, she had set up the bed right under the insignia of the the symbol on fire, opposite to the door. She had her dressing table to her left which contained all sorts of beautification items. To her right , she had her bathroom with a big bathtub. The cupboard had been placed next to the dressing table to it's left.

For the first time in forever , she felt as if her life was on track. Day after tomorrow she would start her new job, but tomorrow she would do the most important thing in a girl's life: go Shopping (Right?). She closed her eyes , she just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

I updated the chapter because the first was drafted while being drowsy. Sorry for the lack of dialogue, hopefully other chapters will have more dialogue.

Review, follow and like. Appreciated.


	2. Hooded figures

Chapter 2 : Hooded figures (Part 1)

"How the hell did I even get here" Anna wondered aloud as she walked barefoot through a thick but beautiful forest. There were many trees around her, the grass under her feet felt soft almost like cotton. Sunlight was streaming into the forest in the shape of small pillars of light, due to the gaps in the canopy through which she could see the blue sky above.

She walked a bit further and saw a stream whose water was crystal clear, and shimmered in the sunlight like a million small diamonds. She sat down next to the stream and closed her eyes to listen to the sounds of the birds chirping and she felt as if all the tension that she ever had in her body, even all her bad memories, leave her body. But she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a swooshing sound and felt a light blast of wind hit her face.

She slowly opened her eyes to locate the source of the noise , when she opened them completely, she saw in front of her a small bird. She looked at the bird and smiled a bit. She then reached over to the bird with her hand, and placed it next to the bird. The bird looked at her hand with a tilted hand, and then jumped onto it, Anna bought the bird closer to herself and then gently rubbed the bird's head with the finger of her other hand.

The bird in question had feathers which were jet black and lustrous, the bird's eyes were crimson colored. When Anna looked at them she felt as if the bird held great secrets within itself. "That's silly, birds don't have any secrets . Do they?" Anne said to herself in a questioning manner and then looked at the bird in a an inquiring manner. She looked at the bird in an interested manner, as if she was waiting for it to answer.

The small, black , blood-eyed bird then opened it's beak as if it was going to speak. TRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG! (exclamation marks for dramatic effect;) came a shrill, ear-piercing/ear drum bursting noise from the bird. The sudden noise caught Anna off-guard and she reeled back in shock, which caused her to lose her balance and fall back- directly into the stream- head first. The stream must have been deeper than it looked, because by the time Anna realized what had happened, she was already underwater.

She tried to swim to the surface for air , but felt herself being pulled underwater by an unknown force. She struggled harder and harder until she gave up hope and let herself be dragged deeper. The last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness were the bird's mysterious crimson eyes that seemed to hold many secrets.

Anna yelped as she fell from her bed, her body covered in sweat . She landed with a thud and felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck, the next thing she knew- she lay sprawled on the floor, panting, trying to process what she had just experienced .

When she finally concluded that what she had just experienced was a nightmare, she sighed and proceeded to get up just when she heard a knock on the door. " Is everything alright?" came Elsa's slightly concerned voice from outside. "Yeah, I-I just fell off my bed" Anna replied in a slightly shaky tone, "Are you sure?" Elsa pressed, still sounding a bit concerned. " Yeah, I'm fine" Anna replied with a slightly collected voice.

"Okay, I just wanted you to come down for breakfast" the blonde on the other side of the door informed with a chuckle, "okay, thanks I'll be there in a few minutes" Anna thanked the blonde with a smile, even though the girl standing on the other side of the door could not see her.

Anna walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, her fiery hair was going in all directions due to her curse of an eternal bedhead, there were a few strands of hair that were in her mouth, and she was surprised she hadn't felt them in there, she pulled them out and tucked them behind her ear.

She splashed her face with cool water, then grabbed a brush out of the drawer to try and maybe tame her wild hair, which refused to listen to her . She decided to take a shower, stripped, and then got in. She turned on the hot water- yes, only the steaming hot water- because she didn't know why, but she loved things that were hot or at least warm.

She squeezed some shampoo into the palm of her hand and then massaged it into her scalp, she secured her hair onto her head with a bathing cap. She picked up her cinnamon scented soap and proceeded to scrub the soap onto her arms. She was massaging the lather onto her neck, when she felt a sharp pain there.

"Ouch" she said as she poked the area, she remembered the pain that she had felt when she landed on the floor. "Meh, must be another bruise" she said, her conclusion coming from the fact that she bruised easily, even if someone flicked her nose lightly, she would be walking around with an imprint of the nail on her face.

She finished showering, she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out into her room. She looked at the place where she had fallen and walked over to it, there lying on the floor in front of her was a necklace which looked almost exactly like the symbol on her wall. But the flames were missing from the locket. She decided that she would keep it with her " I own everything in the room, also, this isn't half bad either" Anna got dressed and pocketed the necklace,now fully dressed in a black T-shirt under her dark red hoodie and black jeans with white/red sneakers, with her hair tied in a rather complex bun.

She then walked down the stairs"Morning Elsa" she chirped, "Morning. Pancakes , waffles or cereal?" Elsa inquired while still in the kitchen. "Waffles, please" Anna said as she waltzed into the living room and then turned on the TV. "Okay, have a seat I'll be there in a few" Elsa said while chuckling at the younger girl's antics.

Before Anna had actually come downstairs Elsa was thinking of her brother, who had called to tell her that he would be back later today. He was actually going to be back yesterday but an important official matter required his immediate attention. She tossed the last waffle onto the plate and walked out of the kitchen.

She went to the living room and saw Anna watching cartoons while smiling-no scratch that- grinning like a 5- year old. She smiled and offered the plate of waffles to Anna , who got up to take the plate and thanked her. While Anna was taking the plate, Elsa used this moment of distraction to snatch the remote from the redhead's lap, "Heeey, give it back" Anna whined upon noticing the happening of the said action. "not until you finish your breakfast" Elsa said in a teasing tone while sitting out of the other girl's reach. Anna was a lot like Elsa's cousin Merida who, surprisingly, also had the same hair color and was just as childish as Anna.

Anna took a bite "mmmmmmmmm, cinnamon" she muttered with a content look on her face, she then looked up at the blonde sitting across from her "how did you know about this?" she asked, "about what?" the ice-eyed girl inquired, looking up from her plate of pancakes. " Me liking cinnamon" Anna replied matter-of-factly, "Um, that's how I usually make them. My brother likes, no, loves them in this way" Elsa also replied matter-of-factly. "hmm, I would really like to meet this brother of yours" Anna said with a finger on her chin (to be continued)

Will Anna meet Elsa's brother? How will the bruise affect Anna?

Find out in part 2. Like, favorite, follow see how the story unfolds. Till next time bye.


End file.
